1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to communication between a customer and a contact center, and, in particular, to a system and method for recognizing and using keywords to provide additional contextual information to a call participant.
2. Description of Related Art
Effective communication between an agent at a contact center and a customer often can be difficult if the agent and customer have language or cognition barriers. For example:
i) Customer retention of spoken information: A customer sometimes cannot completely remember details of a problem or solution that are spoken by an agent. For example, the customer may be traveling or is distracted during the call, and/or does not have a writing instrument to take notes, etc. This may result in another call to the contact center, or the customer may perform an incorrect action (or fail to perform a correct action) because the customer incorrectly remembered information, and so forth.
ii) The customer or agent may lack comprehension of keywords, new product names, other technical language, and so forth. The agent and/or customer may have highly different levels of technical sophistication, or the customer is mistaken in their understanding of what the agent said, etc. For example, senior citizens who are not well-versed with the latest technologies may have difficulty expressing the nature of a problem, and/or may have difficulty understanding explanations or corrective action spoken by an agent. The technical words spoken during the call can be difficult to hear for persons with hearing problems, and difficult to understand without a base level of technical understanding. These difficulties may result in frustration by the customer. For example, steps regarding how to set up or use WI-FI may involve navigating to certain menus or options (e.g., WEP security) which may result in confusion if the customer is not familiar with the technology. The customer may be using a handset during the call that is not conducive to multitasking or to navigating to web sites that provide background information.
iii) The customer and/or agent may lack sufficient fluency in a mutual language in order to effectively describe or understand a problem or a solution. For example, an agent may speak too fast, or may have an accent that makes it hard for a customer to understand the content spoken. Data, diagnosis, instructions, etc. wrongly understood by a customer may result in serious dissatisfaction by the customer. For example, a wrongly understood last payment date for a bill payment may result in an unexpected fee to the customer and result in dissatisfaction with the level of service.
Thus, a need exists to mitigate the shortcomings of the known art identified above.